


700 Words on a First Touch

by sugarbabyparker



Series: First [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Time, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyparker/pseuds/sugarbabyparker
Summary: Continuation of "500 Words on a First Kiss"Beta'd by cinder_girl





	700 Words on a First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> sugarbabyparker.tumblr.com

Tony kissed Peter sweetly, pressing him against the wall. The boy's eyes were wet already, cheeks a little pink. Tony pulled back, grip tightening on Peter's hip. "You want this?" he asked gently, voice a little rough, eyes a little dark, and swallowed hard when Peter nodded hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Peter was a week shy of seventeen, and damn if he didn't look every inch the jailbait he was. His hair was all a mess and his cock was pressing against the zipper of his jeans, and he was wearing one of those pretty sweaters over a button-up, and god, Tony wanted to eat him alive.

"Do you want this, baby?" he crooned. "It's okay if you wanna take it back, you know." They'd only kissed a few times since the roof, and Tony wanted to take that further, wanted- wanted more than he should, with a kid that wasn't even legal, but he also wanted to show the kid just how careful he'd treat him, how much he cared.

He was going to hell, that was for sure, but he intended to drag the kid down with him just a little. Make him eager for it. Oh, he'd always be sweet, but Tony wanted to ruin him. Ruin him for anyone else. Tony'd been his first kiss, so maybe this was his prerogative, his- his right.

Tony- Tony was going to hell for this anyway. And now the kid was under his thumb, trapped against the wall like a fly in a spider's web, and (ha, the irony there), and looking up at Tony and licking his red-bitten lips and saying please in a way that made Tony's toes curl and really, they should all have expected this, he wasn't a fucking saint. 

He bent his head again, kissing Peter deeply, eagerly, and sliding a leg between his thighs before pulling back for a breath as he ground up against the teen. "God- Pete, you look so- so pretty," he groaned, and Peter gasped a little sharply, and shoved his hips forward to grind against him, and wasn't that a god damned sight. Tony pressed a soft kiss to the side of Peter's face, and maybe his hands were shaking a little, but he couldn't help that and didn't care besides. "Baby," Tony said softly, backing off a little and taking a deep breath, "do you want me to get you off?" And fuck, but Peter was nodding eagerly and wiggling under his grip and Tony was pulling back and sliding to his knees, and okay, his hands really were shaking because he couldn't get Peter's zipper down although he'd done that a hundred times before, but Peter was there, one hand unzipping his jeans and tugging out his cock and the other lacing his fingers through Tony's hair far-too-gently, and no one ever treated him that kindly, not when he was on his knees like this, and he could feel his eyes getting wet when Peter called him "Mr Stark" and looked at him that softly. "Mr Stark, are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked, biting his lip, and Tony was nodding far too eagerly, apparently, because the kid's cheeks went red and Tony could feel his heartbeat skipping where his mouth was pressed against the kid's hip, and Peter sucked in a gasp and Tony sucked in the tip and Peter was whining about it and okay, maybe so was Tony.

Tony took a second to get used to the weight on his tongue, and fuck, was it heavy, heavy and thick and Peter smelled so fucking good, and Tony was gone, absolutely gone, taking it into his throat without another thought and swallowing hard even through the tears that threatened to form, and Peter bucked his hips just a little and Tony choked on it but he felt himself getting harder in his jeans, and he knew he was gonna end up embarrassing himself in front of the kid, half his...  and still better composure, apparently, but Tony took the hand that wasn't holding Peter's hip like a lifeline and tugged his own cock out of his jeans, zipper be damned, and started working himself while he looked up at Peter through his eyelashes, and he knew the kid was coming before even he did, apparently, because while Peter was trying to warn him he swallowed twice in quick succession and milked him for all he was worth, his own come spattering across Peter's shoes, and his last coherent thought was that he'd buy him new ones.

 


End file.
